Merwyn Petukhova-Déonté/Family
WIP Maria Petukhova-Déonté Appearance Maria is a slim woman, approximately 5'5" tall. She has long, red hair, and dark brown eyes. She keeps her hands clasped in front of her, in case she needs to quickly sign. She generally wears solid colored blouses and skirts. Her ‘casual’ wear includes dark skinny jeans. Personality As a child, Maria was quite bubbly and eager, yet sensitive to her surroundings. As she grew older, she did not mature as quickly as her peers, and when she became an adult, she was easily overwhelmed. This lead her to immature actions, such as substance abuse. It took over a year of continuous counseling and learning, before she matured enough to operate independently. It was Russia herself that showed, and forced Maria to act like an adult, emotionally and mentally. Through therapy and tough love from her husband, Maria only continued on an upwards path. Maria relies on a strong support system to keep her sanity. History It was March 16, 1990, that Maria Young was born in Texas to two muggles, and it was approximately 2006, that Maria and her father re-located to England. WIP history involving Voldemort's Muggle-Born Registration Commission. At the age of 11, Maria received her letter to Hogwarts for the next school year, where she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Maira indeed loved learning, and continues to learn her entire life. She likes to say that academically wise and did fairly well. However, she was not emotionally maturing. It took until Maria was well into her twenties, before she properly learned communication skills, barriers, and mindfulness. This emotional stunting is attributed to her rapid loss of hearing due to Meningitis. At the time, she felt quite closed off and isolated from the rest of the community, despite their best efforts to reign her in. After Maria had graduated, she attempted to run an apothecary and adopt a child, all of which proved to be mentally and emotionally exhausting, as she had yet to fully mature in those areas. She had to give back both the child and the shop, which proved to be her snapping point. Her mental health suffered, and turned to substance abuse. A friend from her years at Hogwarts found me, and checked Maria into the Psychiatry Unit at St. Mungo's. It took awhile for Maria to recover her sanity, and once she was cleared to leave, she decided to move east and regain her bearings in a new place, where she had no attachments. She decided to work in a family-owned apothecary near Koldovstoretz (колдовсторец), the Russian wizarding school. It was there, where Maria met her husband, Alexander (Александр). They dated for two years, before being engaged for another two years, before finally marrying. While she was content in Russia, it was he who wanted to move to England. Maria quite insisted on staying where they were, but he stated that he wanted her to attempt to reach back out to her 'roots' and face her personal demons. While Alexander got a job as a muggle accountant, Maria joined the Ministry’s Department of Magical Education. Having been married for four years, and having stable jobs and a home in Scotland, Maria and Alexander decided they were prepared to have a child. Shortly before she found out she was pregnant, Maria met a woman, Nora Déonté, in a bar, and found herself attracted to her, yet did not want to damage her relationship with her husband. After a conversation with her husband, Maria was surprised about her husband's openness, and had more discussions with Nora. They came to an agreement of a poly relationship, in which all three would be happy. Approximately two and a half years after Maria and Alexander's daughter, Merwyn, was born, Alexander left for a conference in London. As he was crossing a street, he was hit by a driver who was texting, and was killed instantly, leaving Maria widowed. Unable to cope in the Scottish home, Maria moved to Ireland along with Merwyn, to live in the Déonté cottage. During this period, Maria and Nora grew even closer together and Merwyn naturally took to Nora as another mother. Nora Déonté Appearance Nora is above average height, and wears her blonde hair down at or just below shoulder height. She wears glasses at times, which distract from her green eyes. Personality Nora classifies herself as an outgoing introvert (because it leaves her enough wiggle room to do basically whatever she wants). Sometimes she likes to be alone in a corner with a nice hot drink and a good book, and others she likes to be the one blowing up the dance floor at th emost popular bar in town. As a general rule, she doesn't lie except in extreme cases, but she doesn't always tell the whole truth, either. She is always loyal to her friends- but only if they deserve it. Backstabbers get nothing. She is expressive most of the time, but she knows how and when to use her poker face. Sometimes she might seem cruel, but often that 'cruelty' is just tough love. History Nora grew up in Ireland with her grandparents (because her parents were both drunk, promiscuous buttfaces). She went to a muggle school near her home and was very successful. She enjoyed the things muggles were taught and even went on to study them in her own time while at Hogwarts. Nora was sorted into Slytherin house at Hogwarts, which, at first, was a bit of a surprise. She always considered herself one of the booky Ravenclaw types, but she gradually came to understand why she'd gotten Slytherin. Nora was a bit of a goof in school, but she made good grades nonetheless. She enjoyed all her classes, barring potions, in which she generally ended up setting things on fire. She liked to experiment with things when she should have been following the directions. She always liked finding out-of-the-box uses for spells, even if they didn't always work out in the projected manner. Originally she wanted to work in Magical Law Enforcement, but her first Wizarding Law class, combined with her love for legal dramas, inspired her to be a lawyer. After Hogwarts she traveled to America and went to muggle law school, and studied wizard law on her own time. She graduated top of her class and got a great job at a high-paying firm full of other wizard lawyers. She worked there for six years, defending both wizards and muggles in wizard and muggle courts, until she took a position as a prosecutor for San Francisco. At twenty-eight, two years before leaving the firm, she fell in love with a kind muggle man named Jason Marxa, married him at twenty-nine, and had her daughter Katherine nine months later. But she was divorced at thirty-three by that same man, who cheated on her with seven other women innumerable times and then divorced her for cheating on him once, when she was drunk. Somehow (she maintains the judge was bribed) her husband got sole custody of their daughter. Nora was only allowed visits on her daughter's birthday and Christmas, which she hated because it forced her to miss most of her daughter growing up. She always wanted to teach her child to read and write and about the natural world and see her go off to her first day of school and take her to get her license and help her with her homework and... on and on and on. And so, because of her limited visits she decided to move to Britain and start over as much as she could. When Nora first moved into her London flat, a rather elderly collection of rooms situated above an equally elderly cafe, she decided to snoop through the furnishings already present. Most of the flat was fairly modern-looking, as the previous owners renovated it, but the spare room and study still contained what looked like the original... everything. Upon opening the drapes and closet and drawers, etc in the spare room, just to air everything out, Nora was greeted by a veritable swarm of small, blue creatures: pixies. Minus the less-than-appetizing details of the process, Nora was able to get rid of all the pixies, or so she thought. When she resumed her snooping/dusting/airing, she heard a tiny, shrill little shriek sort of noise emanating periodically from the back of the closet. Upon inspection she found a baby pixie, bright blue, small as a baby carrot, and shrill as... Well, the way Nora would have described it isn't exactly appropriate. Despite her general distaste for pests, she found herself unable to rid herself of the creature. She thought it was actually kind of cute, if you could get past the fact he was blue and a pixie. She considered taking him to someone who specialized in magical creatures, their rescue and their care, but decided against it. She figured no one she could take the thing to would actually take care of it, so she decided to keep it. She named the pixie Loki, and semi-domesticated him, for he was a he, so far as she was concerned, and he is quite well-mannered unless he is agitated. Sometimes he hid things and drew on the wall, but Nora found it more endearing than annoying, like a small child just being a small child. During the Christmas holidays of 2008, she lost her left leg in a car wreck while her ex-husband was driving. Unfortunately, she was taken directly to a muggle hospital where they had to amputate her leg just above her knee. She worked with St. Mungo's on a prosthetic as well as physical therapy. Alexander Petukhov Appearance Personality History